Five Night's at Freddy's S2 E6: The Discovery of Golden Freddy
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Season 2 concludes when the gang track down Golden Freddy to Haddonfield, Illinois, where Christopher Myers awaits their arrival... ( Sorry for the long wait guys:( ) T for blood and violence.


The season finale is here...

 **Regular POV:**

A car slowly drove down the street watching and observing the town before it. The town was quite peaceful, children playing on the sidewalk, neighbors waving hello to each other, and more of the usually things. All through the town was, quiet, and peaceful, it turns out that there hiding a secret so dark and evil that even the boogeyman would be afraid to here. This town was Haddonfield and this is where the massacre of Michael Myers happened.

" It seems real peaceful comparing it to what you said.", Janet states starring at the window.

" Oh yes, but this is where it all happened. 1978 I think it was."

Freddy drove past a house.

" That one. That's where he killed his sister."

Bonnie yawed, " So where do we look?"

" Around, anywhere." Jake replied in monotone.

" In public? Jake ye realize were bots!"

" Do I care?! I need to find Goldie before something awful happens to him. Please guys, I need you on this. Please..."

Janet sighs and nods, " Ok, fine, we promise. Right, guys?", she says looking at the Fazbears.

" Yeah sure, whatever." Freddy said as he pulled over.

Everyone exited the car. Some of the kid's started to stare. Freddy waved to them, " Hi kids!"

" FREDDY!"

Jake smiled as the kids ran up to Freddy and embraced him in a bearhug. Jake eyes slowly drifted away from Freddy across the street where he saw something hiding in the bushes. Something green, scary and very threatening.

" Guys, get everyone out of here…"

Janet didn't see what Jake was so worried about.

" Jake, what was it?", Janet asks.

" Just get them out now!"

Jake ran across the street, the figure disappeared. Jake still followed. Foxy soon chased after him, leaving Bonnie Chica, Freddy, and Janet with the kids.

 **Jake's POV:**

THAT WAS HIM! IT HAS TO BE! I'M GONNA GET KILL HIM FOR TAKING MY GOLDIE! As I pushed branches that were almost going to hit my face, Foxy caught up to me very quickly.

" LASS! WHERE ARE YE HEADIN'?!"

" CHRISTOPHER! I SAW HIM!"

" WELL YER NOT GONNA CATCH HIM AT THIS SPEED!", Foxy grabbed me and held me like a football. For a fox like him and those thin metal legs, he can run pretty fast! We ran out of the woods and ended up in a cemetery. We both looked around for Chris but he was nowhere to be seen. Luckily it was light out so maybe we can find him behind the tombstones. Foxy still held me as we walked around.

" Foxy I think you can let go of me now."

" No," Foxy snapped, " I will protect me best friend from harm!"

I smiled, " Okey dokey, captain."

We looked behind grave and tomb, nothing. It's like as if he vanished into thin air.

" He had to be here, maybe…"

I saw one of the tombstones. It was written in bold letters, _MYERS_

" There!"

Foxy placed me down careful like I was a very delegate piece of art and tipped toe behind the grave.

" GAH! Oh… Arrrrr…", Foxy peeped his head from behind the grave and shook his head. " Not here? Damn, we lost him." Foxy eyes widened. " JAKE BEHIND YA!", I turned around and there he was, Christopher Myers. His knife had blood on it. " Who?", I asked. He pointed to me. I fished my hand behind my shirt and slowly brought it back. Blood. Mine. " Chris, you can't do it. No matter how hard you…"

Goldie? GOLDIE! He was behind a gravestone but he was visible

" Try… you can't do it. You can't kill me."

Chris slowly turned around and saw Goldie. His knife was raised over his head as he started to walk slowly to him.

" NO!" yelled me and Foxy. "

I grabbed both of his legs. He tripped and the knife dropped out of his hand. I can tell he was strong because he was still crawling towards him. Foxy ran over to help and picked him up.

" NO FOXY! HE'LL KILL-"

Chris swung a fist at Foxy, hitting in the snout. He dropped him on top of me.

" Sorry." , Foxy said as he covered his snout and winced.

" It's… fine… go… get… help…", I commanded.

" NO! PLEASE! JAKE I CAN'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS!"

" JUST… GO!" Foxy took a couple of steps away from me before running to get help, Chris kicked my face and rolled me over. " No… please! GOLDIE TELEPORT NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!",

 _Can't. Move._

" WHY?!"

 _No. Energy._

" NO ENERGY!?

 _Help. Me._

I stood up and ran towards Goldie. Chris grabbed Goldie's throat. I choked and gasped for breath. I've never felt this much pain in forever.

I fell to the ground, " No… Chris… I… I… Sorry…"

Chris looked at me then back at Goldie. " Forgive… Forgive…" I tried to say. He dropped him on his rear end. My butt was in sharp pain but I was able to breath. " Why… did you… save me?", He shook his head.

He grabbed Goldie's arms and legs and hoisted them over his shoulder. I fell to the ground, unable to move. " No… NO! CHRIS! YOU BASTARD! DON'T KILL HIM! OH GOD, NOOOO!"

Chris continued to walk away before he disappeared in the bushes.I was in tears again. Goldie is going to die… because of me. Oh my… is this the end? I looked around. The Myers gravestone was right above me.

" Someone help… please…", I tried moving my arms or my legs. They barely moved. " JANET! FREDDY! BONNIE! CHICA! FOXY! PLEASE! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" I sighed. But then I heard footsteps hurry toward me. " Help… Me…"

The footsteps came closer. " JAKE!", I heard Janet yell out. I didn't answer. " JAKE! ANSWER US!", she repeats. " Chris… Goldie…" The world around faded to a color I never thought I'd never see.

White.

" Is he going to be ok?"

" Let's hope so. Poor fella must of taken a good beating."

" Are your sure, mister…"

" Loomis. Sam Loomis."

I opened my eyes slowly. I woke up to find myself in a hospital. I was resting in a hospital in a gown. Almost buck-ass naked... What in the name of mike happened?

" Janet?" I called out. I waited for a reply.

" Jake! Jake, you're awake.", she responded very relieved that I was conscious. Foxy was quite surprised and came over to hug me tightly.

" OH ME DEAR MATE! YOU'RE ALIVE! HAHA!"

I laughed, " Ok Cap, thanks for the hug. What happened to me?", Janet answered, " Well you fell unconscious in the graveyard. You were beaten and stabbed. You got us so worried and so… we brought you here."

Janet twirls her hair. By that motion she was definitely worried sick about me. She always that way when she is really nervous which is not really common. Why do I know this? I asked her. And after asking for the…. Hmm… oh! 12th time! She told me. Yep, it does come in handy to know.

" Well I'm fine now. And… who's this guy?", I said sitting up from the bed and nudge my head to the guy who was sitting right next to me like a creep.

" That is Doctor Sam Loomis," Freddy said adjusting his bowtie and hat. " He said he was with Michael Myers when he was younger. A patient sort of say. And he knows about Christopher."

I was surprised and smiled. I looked at him and extended my hand towards him.

" Schmidt. Jake Schmidt. Nice to meet you sir."

" It's an honor to meet you as well, Mr. Schmidt. Now, before I start to talk about Chris, I need to know."

He was sort of gazing at the wounds I have.

" How did you survive him?"

" I didn't," I said with a cunning smile, " I've been dead since November of last year."

 **Regular POV:**

They all explained about the past and Vincent , to which in no surprise, Janet wasn't so happy about. She said it through just a bit of tears, not much but some, but she seemed a little more calm since it has been awhile. Then explained about how Jake 'died'. It was also a hard story to tell, especially for Foxy, but they got to tell him it no matter how much it was powerful for them. And also how Janet was from a different time line that everyone else is in. Loomis probably found them as the biggest freaks on the planet, but he remembered that he worked with two Myers relatives that went on similar murder sprees.

" So what about Chris? He has Golden Freddy!"

" Yes, I understand, Jake, but you are dealing with a son of Michael."

" Woah woah WOAH!" , Jake said as he got out of the bed and realising he was still in his gown. " Are you telling me the rumors at my school were true? He is the son of Michael? How is that possible?!"

" It is confirmed that he is indeed the son of Michael Myers. But we don't know how he came to be."

" Well, he was adopted by these parents in Utah before he killed them and ran away. We don't know why."

" Maybe it was because of this."

Loomis handed Jake a newspaper.

" Look in the Obligatory section."

Janet and the Fazbears looked over Jake's shoulder. He can hear the breathing of every single person and robot hovering over him. In the Obligatory section, there was a picture of Michael. He had long dirty hair, his eyes showed that he was a killer but he was calm. It said that he died from a gunshot wound to the head when officers found him in middle of killing another innocent victim around 2005. It went on describing his past life. All of it involve in his insanity, nothing was ever positive.

" It's a revenge story. He just wants revenge. Wait… who were the cops that killed Michael?" , I asked.

Loomis gave Jake a hand-out of all 13 cops who each put a bullet in Michael. One of them was Jake's grandfather.

" Oh my god." , he said under his breath. " It makes perfect sense now."

Janet looks at Jake, then back to Loomis, and then to the Obligatory section again.

" So one of your relatives shot Michael. That's why… he wants revenge on you.", Janet answers.

" It was just my grandfather. I remember he retired and moved closer to my father's for a reason. However, Chris didn't just go after my grandfather, he went after everyone else who killed him. One by one, he killed those cops. They called it the ' Myers Curse', anyone who help take down Michael, died in horrific ways. No one knew who was doing this, but one thing was certain, no one was save. Today there is only three of the ten cops left alive. One, of course being my grandfather. I even remember one night when he almost killed him."

" Tell me more." Freddy said as he got closer. Everyone else was pretty interested as well.

Jake nodded, " At the time, I didn't have I'm immortality. I was sleeping at my grandfather's house when it happened. I heard the tapping on the window with a knife, his horrific green mask with that creepy smile on it. It kept me up all night. My grandfather knew what happened and deadlocked the entire house. He even gave me a gun. I have it right now for safety purposes."

Everyone nodded and looked at Jake.

" Lass, I have two questions. Your grandpa is ok right?"

" Yes, he's fine. And what's the second question?"

" Where's the gun?", Jake took a deep breath and looked at Janet.

" Uh… well…", Jake says.

" Jake, do you know where the gun is?", Janet asks calm.

" Well, yes, I just need a scalpel and towels. And a lot of stitches.

Janet looks at him confused but begins to look worried,

" Why exactly?", she asks.

" I swallowed it. Don't ask how, but I swallowed it.",

And so, Jake got to work on getting the gun out of his stomach. There was no stomach acid to dissolve the gun because he emptied it out before Goldie disappeared. After Jake clean the gun ,and the bullets that came with it, Jake walked out of the hospital without checking out. His came along after him. The sun was almost settling down and the night started to settle in. It started to get a bit colder as well. Jake couldn't tell cause of his immortal skin that can't even feel the breeze anymore. He stopped after hearing several voices behind him, one of them being a worried Janet and a panicked Foxy.

" LASS! NO! I'M LETTING YOU LEAVE AGAIN AFTER WHAT JUST' HAPPEN' TO YE'!", Foxy exclaims.

Janet continues, " Jake, Foxy is right. We can't let THAT happen to you again! If you are gonna find him, take us with you."

Jake interrupted, " No, I'm putting everyone here in danger. You may think he's just a boy with knife but no no NO! He's more than that. He's a one man army. He can take all of you guys on without even trying. Besides, this is my fight. My war. I have to end this.",

Dr. Loomis approached Jake. " My dear boy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Even if you get stabbed, he can go after Golden Freddy again and destroy him. Are you sure you want to risk your body's life for Goldie's?"

Jake took a deep breath. " Yes. Goldie is smart. He know's what to do when I'm in trouble. It's not like he's dumb."

Jake took out the gun and checked it, then he checked the time on his phone.

" Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to kill.", Jake says beginning to walk away.

Janet blocks his path," Jake! Come on… Please! We don't want you to risk your life again! We want to come with you!"

" No is no. Take the Fazbears and yourself to a safer location. Loomis, don't get the police involved yet."

" What makes you think you can just give me orders?"

" You're just a doctor. I'm a child with hope, skills, and one hell of a golden heart. Oh and don't forget my power. Goodbye!"

Jake ran across the street and into the bushes. Janet was about to chase after him but was stopped by Freddy, " Let him go. It's his fault if he gets himself killed."

Janet stares at Freddy she was angry but then felt defeated. Freddy nods and guides Janet back to the group. Meanwhile, Jake stopped to pull out his phone and call his father one more time. It went to voicemail.

" Hey dad, I just wanted you to know that me and the others had a great road trip and what not. Uh… Well… this could be the last time you hear from me so… I don't know what to really say…"

Streams of blood ran down his face from his eyes. " I will miss you guys… Love you…".

He hanged up and continued to walk to his final destination… The old Myers house.

Inside the house, Goldie sat in a corner in the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. His small breathes gave a loud noise that even Chris can hear. The door to the bedroom opened slowly. Goldie wanted to teleport away, but he was out of energy to do so. The door opened and through the darkness was two red eyes. Goldie knew who that was.

" Goldie?" Jake whispered, " Oh goody, you're still here. Come on, let's get you out of here."

' _Behind. You._ '

Jake spun around and spin kicked Chris, who was seconds from stabbing Jake in the back. Chris stares right back up at Jake. His grip on his knife gets tighter and began to swing the knife at Jake, lashing out at him close to his face. The knife stabbed into the wall beside Jake. Jake took the chance to disarm him. He tried to grab the knife, but Chris's iron grip still held on to it. Chris pulled the knife out the wall and kicked Jake in the hip. Jake tipped to the side a bit but was still upright. Chris throw the knife perfectly into Jake's chest, but he pulled it out a charged at him. Jake stabbed it into his shoulder and Chris tackled him to the ground. The two boys wrestled each other down the stairs. Jake's gun fell out of his pocket but both of them didn't notice. Chris stood Jake back on his feet only to punch him in the face then stomach. Jake laughed and punched him back in the lower part of the mask. The knife soon found it's way to Jake's stomach and cut open the wound he stitched up at the hospital. Chris, who know about Jake's power, had an idea. If he can't kill him, he'll have to destroy what's left of him so maybe he can find his way to Goldie.

Meanwhile outside, Janet overheard the commotion that was happening inside the old house. " I hear it. It could be possibly be Jake and Chris. Or someone else. But still.", Janet says looking towards the direction of the old house.

She suddenly heard glass breaking and wood being smashed. She had to help him… Janet quietly walked away from the group and opened the door to the house. The stairs that lead to the second floor had several fresh blood marks. The gun was at the foot of it. She took the gun and slowly made her way upstairs. She checked the bathroom then the room next door to see if anyone was there. Her hand began to shake a bit. " Ok, Just keep it together.", she says whispering to herself.

She heard Jake and Chris fighting downstairs, " What should I do? Help him or find Goldie?"

She heard the child's laughter, meaning that Goldie was near by. She opened the door to the next bedroom and there, sitting in the corner was Golden Freddy.

" Goldie, there you are!", she says quietly in delight, " Ok, Goldie where exactly is Jake downstairs?"

Goldie small laughter was the only thing she heard.

" Can you talk?"

Goldie's head moved slightly.

" No? Yes? Maybe?"

Goldie didn't move. She sighs, " I guess it only works for him.", Janet says. She heard the commotion get louder downstairs, " I'll...be right back.", She says as she exits the room and goes downstairs. Jake was thrown through a weak wall near Janet, causing her to yelp loudly. Janet saw Jake in his horrific shape. He was all covered in blood. Bruises and bumps were everywhere. A big gash can be easily seen through his stomach. She gasps, " Jake!", she yells.

" H-hi Janet… how are ya? Great?"

Chris walked through the hole in the wall with a bloody knife. " Janet… you have to…", Jake coughed blood. " GO! ARRGH!"

Jake rammed Chris back into the hole and toward the empty pool area. Chris and Jake had each other by the throats as they fell into the empty pool. Jake and Chris layed next to each other in a pool of their own blood. Janet saw all of these as Jake slowly got up and cracked his already broken back.

" That… could've hurt…"

Chris grabbed Jake by the ankle and he fell face first into the hard floor. Jake soon climbed on top of Chris and tried to hold him down with both of his hands.

" JANET!" ,Jake called out.

" YES!?",she yelled back running in to see what was going on.

" Do you have the gun?"

Janet takes out the gun, " Yeah why?!"

" TAKE THE SHOT! KILL HIM!"

" Shoot him?!"

She then takes a deep breathe just forgetting about her question, " SHOOT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BACK! IT WOULD GO THROUGH IT AND HIT HIM IN THE HEAD!"

Janet nods shakily bringing the gun up to aim. She takes a deep breathe and the gun stops shaking and she shoots. She hears the gun go off and hopes for a sign. Jake stands up. And looks toward Janet.

" He's dead. Nice shot, looks like King Creeper's training really paid off…", She opens her eyes to look at Jake a bit shaken but answers,

" You don't say?", Janet puts the gun down. For the first time ever since they arrived in Haddonfield, Jake laughed. It was all over.

The sun rose once more on Haddonfield, the police were there soon after the gunshot was heard. Jake and Janet were taking in for quick questioning. Jake placed himself inside the empty Golden suit and healed himself before the police could get there. After all that was situated by Sam Loomis and the Haddonfield Police, they were allowed to go back home. The drive there was a bit shorter but they arrived in only a couple hours or so. The day went normally at the Schmidt's house and and Clara arrived to stay for a bit until the Storyteller came back to pick her up.

Jake, Janet and the Fazbears returned to the pizzeria soon after. " Ahh! Home sweet home! What would a couple of animatronics be without a pizzeria?" They got themselves situated and ready to go before the kid's can get there.

Janet had to make a quick stop to the restroom. She washed and proceeded out to the hall but then heard some very strange laughter. She froze in her spot. She looked around for the voice but she couldn't find where it was coming from. The voice spoke again.

" Oh Janet~", it sang in a creepy manner.

" H… Huh? W… who's there?", she says very quietly.

" Hey… in the corner… I'm hereeeeee~!"

Janet felt a shiver down her spine. She didn't want to look of what's in the corner. But she had to find out who it was. She quickly turn around. She saw… nothing.

" Janet! You ok?", Janet jumped a bit at the response letting out a small gasp. She turns around to see Jake. " Oh, Jake it's just you."

" Well of course it's just me! You alright?"

" Yes… I'm fine. Just fine.", she says sort of ok but still about uneasy.

" Come along now, I need to get home. Dad's waiting outside…"

As they both walked away from the bathroom area, Janet hung closely to Jake, still a bit nervous about the mysterious voice. Unfortunately, they both failed to see a shadow taking a human form. It had green eyes and white hair...

 **Coming up next:**

 **Jake and Janet's Universe: Universe Junkies**


End file.
